The present invention relates to systems for playing back foil-type recordings, and particularly to an arrangement for guiding a rapidly rotating foil-type record carrier with the aid of air gap streams in such a manner that the foil conforms to a curved surface which is stationary in space and which presents a crest extending along a diameter of the carrier.
Such an arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,742 to Eduard Schuller, and includes a playback surface in the form of a curved disc which forms an air gap with the entire surface of the record carrier foil when the latter is rotating at high speed. In this air gap centrifugal forces produce an air flow which pulls the foil close to the disc and thus produces the above-mentioned curvature in the foil. This curvature enhances stabilization of the position of the rapidly rotating foil.